In constructing patios, walks, or the like, using pavers such as blocks, bricks, stones, tiles, etc. (hereinafter referred to comprehensively as “pavers”), the quality of the underlying base is of paramount importance. Normally, pavers are placed on a bed that consists of a relatively course particulate bottom layer and a relatively fine particulate top layer, typically provided by gravel and sand, respectively.
The depth and uniformity of those layers are very important to the quality of the finished installation, and various tools have in the past been proposed and provided in an effort to achieve uniformity and depth control. Representative of the prior art in the field are the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 219,399, to Hurlburh; No. 584,860 to Dowble; No. 1,222,188, to De Avilia, No. 1,361,677, to Brown; No. 2,112,432, to Baumann; No. 2,682,791, to Emile; No. 5,671,553 to Burkhart; No. 6,412,185 to Mills et al.; No. 7,192,216 to Casale; D325,177 to Vogrig; D339,971 to Hatcher; D336,253 to Economaki; D400,453 to Holland; D426,235 to Phirippidis et al.; and D517,575 to Maschke.